The present invention relates to a rotor for a wind energy turbine and, more specifically, to an autonomous power supply for at least one sensor located at the rotor for sensing at least one physical value of the rotor as well as a method for autonomously supplying electrical energy to at least one sensor arranged at the rotor of a wind energy turbine for sensing at least one physical value of the rotor.
Modern wind energy turbines are provided with a plurality of different sensors for observing the current physical properties and characteristics of the wind energy turbine during its operation. Some of the sensors are arranged on the blades of the rotor of the wind energy turbine, e.g. for measuring the physical stress the rotor blade is subjected to. In order to supply the sensors with electrical energy, provision of corresponding cables is necessary. Also for transmitting the sensed data or measurement values, additional cables are necessary. Providing electrical energy to the sensors via cables is not desirable because the cables are disadvantageous with respect to lightning strikes or the like.